


Derrick the Dickwad

by all_the_ships_are_sailing



Category: Big Brother RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-16
Updated: 2014-11-16
Packaged: 2018-02-25 15:21:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2626580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/all_the_ships_are_sailing/pseuds/all_the_ships_are_sailing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Zach finds out he's going home due to someone slipping up. He confronts Frankie about it and they argue, but it ends with them admitting their feelings and with loads of fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Derrick the Dickwad

“We still have the votes Thursday, right?” Zach said as he walked into the backyard with Derrick.

“Yeah, man, of course, we have the votes.”

“The votes to send your ass packing,” Cody chimed in.

“All of them actually,” Derrick added.

“Should be unanimous.”

“WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?!?!” Zach raged.

“Oh,” Derrick said suddenly. “I thought you would have figured it out by now. No one wants you here anymore, Zach. Everyone is voting to evict you.”

“Even Frankie,” Cody added.

Zach looked enraged and stormed back into the house, his sights set on the door to the ice box room. Just as he reached for the knob, the door opened to reveal Frankie. Frankie’s eyes were bloodshot and his face was all red and splotchy. It was very clear to Zach that he had been crying.

“Oh. It’s you,” Frankie grumbled, trying to push past Zach.

Zach caught Frankie by the arm. “I thought we had a final two. I thought you fucking cared. What the fuck is this I hear about you planning to vote me out on Thursday. Making up stories about me to Nicole and Hayden, I can live with, but you haven’t said a word to me all day. You haven’t come anywhere near me all day. And now I hear from Cody and Derrick that you’re planning on voting me out on Thursday. What the actual fuck, man?”

Frankie just shook his head and avoided Zach’s eye contact, continuing to trying moving past him in the doorway.

“Frankie,” Zach said, loosening his grip slightly with the one hand and putting his other hand on the opposite shoulder. “Frankie?” Frankie kept his eyes down and kept struggling against Zach’s hands. “Frankie, please,” Zach pleaded, on the verge of tears. “I miss you. I miss my best friend. I miss my cuddle buddy. I just. I don’t want to believe what they’re telling me, I really don’t, but if you keep avoiding me like this, I guess I don’t have a choice,” he finally resigned, dropping his hands and turning to allow Frankie past.

Frankie stormed past and away from Zach as quickly as he could, continuing to avoid eye contact. Zach stared after him for a long time, before collapsing onto his bed in the rock room, his face smashing into the pillow with great force.

A long while later, Zach was still face down on his bed, tears still flowing from his eyes when Frankie finally entered the room again. Zach heard the footsteps and glanced up between his folded elbows to see who was approaching. As soon as he saw Frankie’s face (now far less splotchy with eyes that weren’t bloodshot), he closed his eyes immediately and went back to moping.

“What the fuck are you crying about?” Frankie said huffily. “You’re just going home.”

“Just?” Zach said sitting up and staring angrily at Frankie’s face. “Just? I’m just going home? Really Frankie?”

“Yeah, Zach, really. You’re just going home. It’s a game. Things happen. Get over your sorry self.”

“What the fuck is your problem, Frankie?” Zach demanded. “What did I do? We were friends. I loved you. I might have even been in love with you, but you’re acting like I’m some sort of criminal. I don’t get it.” He collapsed again, tears flowing from his eyes again.

“Don’t lie to me anymore, Zach. I don’t want to hear it. Lying in the game is one thing, but lying on a personal level is something else entirely. I don’t want to be near you, because literally the thought of your face makes me sick. I blindly, stupidly let myself fall for a straight man, something I promised myself I’d never do. But you seemed too perfect, and now that I know it’s all been one giant lie after another, that leaves me heartbroken and alone. Pleading to get you out of this house so I don’t have to deal with seeing your face and being constantly reminded of how fucking stupid I am,” Frankie unleashed the words with a biting tongue and crisp attitude.

“What?” was all Zach could say. He was completely dumbfounded by the words Frankie had just spoken. “What?” he repeated.

“You heard me. I’m not a total fucking idiot after all. Nice try though. I believed you for too long, but now I’m done.”

“Frankie,” Zach pleaded. “Please, no. What are you talking about?”

“What am I talking about? What am I talking about? As if you don’t already know.”

“I don’t understand,” Zach pleaded.

“I’m talking about how you’ve been playing me, not only on a game-level, but a personal-level this whole time and I was fucking stupid enough to fall for your fucking lies.”

“What lies, Frankie? I haven’t lied to you once in this game. I haven’t turned on you. I haven’t done anything against you. Not once. We had a final two. And that was the only alliance, I ever planned on keeping in this game. I haven’t lied to you on a personal-level, either,” Zach said. He was speaking quickly, the words flowing as quickly as they could. “I love you, Frankie. You are literally my best friend in this house and possibly in life. And I may not be gay, but sometimes, more often than not, you make me question that. I like it more than I should. I like you more than I should. I’m pretty sure that if I’d get off my high-straight-horse and be honest with myself, I’d have to admit that I’m in love with you. I don’t know where you get these thoughts that I’ve been playing you or lying to you or anything like that, Frankie, but it’s not true. I’ve never lied to you in this house and I never would. You’re the only person I actually trust in this game, but now I guess that trust was misplaced. I miss you,” he finished lamely.

“Zach,” Frankie said, his heart visibly breaking. “Zach,” he repeated. “But Derrick said…”

“WHO THE FUCK CARES WHAT DERRICK SAID. DERRICK IS A FUCKING LIAR.” Zach shouted without thinking. “I’M IN LOVE WITH YOU. YOU ARE THE ONLY PERSON I HAVEN’T LIED TO IN THIS HOUSE AND I’M FUCKING IN LOVE WITH YOU, OKAY?”

“Okay,” Frankie said sheepishly. “I might be kind of a little in love with you, too.”

Zach smiled. “Thank you. I missed you today,” he said opening his arms towards Frankie. Frankie collapsed on Zach’s lap on the bed, wrapping his arms around Zach’s waist and laying his head against the other man’s shoulder.

“I’m sorry I doubted you,” Frankie whispered. “It just. It seemed too good to be true, and then when Derrick said that, I just, I bought it because, that made more sense than the truth, to be totally honest.”

“Frankie,” Zach cooed into the top of his head. “I really really love you. Like for real. I’m sorry Derrick is such a fucking dickwad.”

“Don’t you apologize for him. He’s going to get what’s coming for him, just you wait,” Frankie said feistily.


End file.
